<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take a picture, it'll last longer by fortunehasgivenup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928390">take a picture, it'll last longer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunehasgivenup/pseuds/fortunehasgivenup'>fortunehasgivenup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>prompt fills [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Girls (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Prompt Fill, Sex Tapes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunehasgivenup/pseuds/fortunehasgivenup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Rio heads out of town for a few days, Beth broaches the topic of filming themselves in bed. </p>
<p>Eventually, Rio agrees.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth Boland/Rio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>prompt fills [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take a picture, it'll last longer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sullen_G left a prompt on Video Games: Beth and Rio make a sex tape. Surprisingly, Beth is really into the idea, while Rio is hesitant and needs a bit more convincing.<br/>Only if you are so inclined, of course. Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beth’s not sure that she’s ever going to get used to how it feels to have a sweaty Rio plastered against her back, pinning her to the bed with his whole body. She’s still trying to regain the ability to breathe when he starts talking and it’s just unfair that he can do that so soon after blowing her mind.</p>
<p>“Gonna need something to keep my company while I’m away,” Rio murmurs into her neck.</p>
<p>She shifts so that her face isn’t pressed into the pillow anymore. “You’re the one who decided to handle this in person.”</p>
<p>She’s half expecting him to turn it into the same argument they’ve had over and over again for the past few weeks. But he doesn’t, just sighs.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t mean I won’t miss you,” he says. “Miss this.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure you and your hand are very well acquainted,” Beth says, nudging back against him until he takes the hint and pulls out. “It probably misses you.”</p>
<p>Rio snorts. “Yeah, but my dick is gonna miss <i>you</i>.”</p>
<p>Beth rolls onto her back. “You spend enough time staring at me that you should have it all memorized by now.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Rio comes back down to rest on her, head even with her breasts. “Guess I have.”</p>
<p>“Although,” Beth muses, “maybe you want a little something extra to remember me by?”</p>
<p>“Like…” he trails his fingers over her side as he thinks about it.</p>
<p>Beth just goes for it. “Like a video of us.”</p>
<p>Rio freezes for a moment and then slowly tilts his head back, giving her a deer in headlights look.</p>
<p>Beth goes quiet. “Do you - think that’s something that you might want?” she asks. “To film us?”</p>
<p>He bites his lip as he looks at her. Swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “Elizabeth,” he says carefully, “that kind of shit’s dangerous.”</p>
<p>She waits for him to keep talking. </p>
<p>“Even if you trust me with that,” he explains, “there’s very few ways to keep it completely private and make sure no one else gets their hands on it.”</p>
<p>“So we do it one of those ways,” Beth replies. </p>
<p>He purses his lips. “I don’t want anyone else seeing you like that.”</p>
<p>“And you think I want anyone seeing you like that?” Beth scowls at him. “It would be for us.”</p>
<p>“You been thinking about this?” he asks. </p>
<p>Beth doesn’t respond.</p>
<p>“You have, huh?” He moves back up her body so that their faces are even. “Maybe it’s not so much about me having something to remember you by, but a little something for you.” His voice goes husky, fingers teasing her breast.</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Beth allows. She has been thinking about it. She’s never been particularly into porn, but the idea of recording them, it did it for her.</p>
<p>Rio stares down at her, fingers never stopping as he considers whatever he’s seeing in her face. “I’ll think about it,” he finally says.</p>
<p>And that’s more than enough for Beth.</p>
<p>———————————————</p>
<p>To his credit, Rio does think about it. He asks her more questions about what she wants, tells her more about his concerns. But a couple of times when they’re in bed together, Beth brings it up and he comes hard every time, groaning into her neck when she describes what it might be like to watch themselves.</p>
<p>“We’ll do it,” Rio says one night afterwards. “But there’s rules.”</p>
<p>No faces. He controls the camera. Has to happen when the kids aren’t home, which is so obvious that Beth pokes him in the side with her toes. “Just making sure you’re listening,” he says, grabbing her foot.</p>
<p>There’s others as well, about the footage, all of which Beth is happy to agree to. It’s all meant to protect them, her especially.</p>
<p>“Don’t want the PTA seeing that,” he teases, then sobers. “Don’t want anyone seeing what we have. Not like that.”</p>
<p>So they negotiate and plan. Afternoon has the best lighting in the bedroom at Rio’s place and his big bed is the perfect spot. They won’t film everything, just the act itself. Either one of them wants it to stop, it stops. </p>
<p>Beth spends the night before their agreed upon day at Rio's place, something that's become more and more common. Rio, incapable of behaving normally, had given her a dresser instead of a drawer.</p>
<p>“What the fuck can you fit in a drawer?” he had muttered. “Use the dresser, don’t use it. Just don’t come complaining to me when you can’t find your panties.”</p>
<p>Beth used the dresser.</p>
<p>She wakes up in the morning to find him still asleep, sprawled on his back.</p>
<p>Part of her wants to burrow under the covers and take his cock in her mouth - he loves it when she wakes him up like that - but the greater part of her wants to draw out the anticipation.</p>
<p>So she goes about her morning like nothing’s different. Rio seems to feel the same. When he wakes up and joins her, he touches her ass and hips, kisses the nape of her neck, but doesn’t move things along.</p>
<p>Then the afternoon hits and Beth goes to Rio, who’s sitting on the couch and reading, and takes his hand to tug him towards his bed.</p>
<p>“Got somewhere to be, Elizabeth?” </p>
<p>Beth doesn’t respond.</p>
<p>Despite the time that they’ve spent together, Beth is continually surprised and delighted by how into foreplay Rio is. He can drag it out for hours or get her ready in what seems like the blink of an eye.</p>
<p>Today is somewhere in the middle until Beth’s dripping wet and he’s picking up the phone that he’s going to be filming on.</p>
<p>Rio directs Beth onto her hands and knees, pressing her legs together and putting his outside of hers. He likes it like this. Beth doesn’t have much control over his pace or depth and he can do whatever he wants.</p>
<p>One hand between her shoulders, he pushes her chest down until her breasts are on the duvet.</p>
<p>“Rio,” she says, voice breathy.</p>
<p>“In a second,” he assures her. She feels his cock bump against the back of her thighs and she clenches in anticipation. </p>
<p>Then, he’s directing his cock into her cunt and pushing in with a groan.</p>
<p>Beth arches her back.</p>
<p>“Fuck, you feel good,” he murmurs to her. “Hold up,” he says when she starts to move forward, “I wanna get this.”</p>
<p>Beth looks up at Rio over her shoulder and sees that he’s holding his phone in one hand, the fingers of the other hand probing at her entrance.</p>
<p>“I love watching you like this,” Rio says, pulling back slightly. “It’s like you’re trying to keep me inside of you, like you don’t want to let me go. Your pussy grabbing onto me.”</p>
<p>Beth moans as his fingers trace her before he sinks back in.  He chuckles softly, finger still probing her stretched out cunt like he’s going to press his finger in as well. She whimpers, canting her hips. She isn’t sure if she wants him to do it or if she’s trying to get away from the extra pressure.</p>
<p>“Relax,” he says, “I’m not gonna stretch you like that. Not today.”</p>
<p>The promise of it makes Beth clamp down around him.</p>
<p>He doesn’t drag it out and Beth’s relieved. All morning, she felt on edge waiting for them to start. She has a feeling that she isn’t the only one that’s been looking forward to this. </p>
<p>“Touch yourself,” Rio says, “get your yourself off.”</p>
<p>Wriggling a bit so that she won’t fall, she moves her hand down between her legs.</p>
<p>Beth is almost embarrassed at the noise that she makes when she applies pressure to her clit, rubbing in circle. It’s an open mouthed moan, the kind that Rio loves to surprise out of her. Normally he teases her when it happens, saying things like, “Want me to fill that mouth up?” or “Need something to suck on, sweetheart?”</p>
<p>But she’s face down and he can’t see it as she pushes her hips back against him.</p>
<p>“Come on,” she begs, “faster.”</p>
<p>“So needy,” he responds, but does exactly as she’s asked, picking up the pace. Beth’s been ready to come for ages, so it happens fast for her once the conditions are right.</p>
<p>Arching her back and moaning, she starts to come, getting wetter and wetter, easing Rio’s way.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” she hears him mutter, the hand on her ass moving to hold her open so he can see her cunt more clearly. “Do you know how much I love coming inside of you?” Rio asks.</p>
<p>Beth gasps, feeling his cock brush her fingertips as she keeps touching herself. She’s in danger of getting oversensitive, but it feels too good to stop. Besides, it’s not like Rio hasn’t gotten her to multiples before.</p>
<p>His thrusts get slightly erratic in the way that they always do when he’s close until he pushes in one last time with a loud moan. Beth shivers as she feels him starting to spurt inside of her. Her fingers on her clit are getting to be too much, so she slides her hand down until she has to separate her fingers around Rio’s cock.</p>
<p>Finally, there’s nothing more and his hips press into hers for a moment before he pulls out and Beth whimpers. He nudges her over onto her back and she lies down, eyes on Rio’s phone as he moves until it’s pointed right between her legs, right where he’s sliding out of her.</p>
<p>“Spread,” he says.</p>
<p>Beth spreads her legs a little farther. On a whim, she reaches down to run her fingers over her cunt for a moment, then opens herself up to him.</p>
<p>He groans as she starts to finger herself through his cum.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he murmurs after a moment, “get it all back in, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>He tosses the phone away. “It’s off,” he tells her, kissing her hip before a few of his fingers join hers. “You good?”</p>
<p>Beth nods. “You?”</p>
<p>“I’m good,” he replies, shifting so that he’s on his side next to her. “Now let’s see if we can’t get you soaking me.”</p>
<p>She laughs, pulling him in for a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine. If there's anything that you think should be warned for, please let me know. I hope that you and your loved ones are all safe and healthy out there. If you ever film yourself, make sure to take all kinds of security precautions. Protect yourself!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>